Aquila Black Year One
by Hufflepuff-Empress1313
Summary: Aquila grew up in Ireland with her mom and brother Leo on her Grandparents farm. At her first year in Hogwarts she meets her new friends and begins to learn about her past and who her father really is.


Aquila Black: Year One, By Lara Vann

Aquila Loved living in Ireland. She loved living on her Grandparents farm. Her Grandpa and Grandma Mc. Gregory owned 40 acres of land. Aquila's mother Katy Mc. Gregory, her brother Leo and herself have lived here since Aquila was three years old, (Leo was born there) before that they lived in Landon. Aquila though only remembers life on the farm.

"Aquila" Called Katy "Post is here. There is an owl for you" Aquila came running down the stairs into the kitchen where their where two owls sitting on the owl post. "Can you get the Daily Prophet for me, I see you changed your hair color again?" said Katy as she made breakfast. Aquila untied the prophet from the brown barn owls leg " You know I can't control it mum" . She Payed the owl and it flew off out of the open kitchen window. Next Aquila took the letter from the grey owl. " Thank you" Aquila looked at the letter. It was addressed to her.

 _Aquila C. Mc. Gregory_

 _Mc. Gregory Farm_

 _County Cork Ireland_

She opened the letter. "It's my acceptance letter from Hogwarts!" she called out in excitement. "Oh good. It's about time that came." Said Katy with a wave of her wand the table was set and food was all set out ready to serve up. "We shale celebrate tonight Leo came down the stairs "Oh good I'm starved" he said as he jumped into a seat and started dishing up a plate. "Leo, your sister got her acceptance letter. "Katy said. "oh goodie. Does that mean we are going to Diagonally?" he asked between mouthfuls. Katy laughed. "Yes, I believe so. "she replied with a smile.

Aquila spent her days helping her grandparents on the farm or studying. Katy taught her children Muggle things like math, history, reading and writing. As well as Potions and spells. They were not allowed to do magic until they were of age so Aquila and Leo used sticks instead of wands and just practice the Wand waving and incitation's. "I bet I will be ahead of everyone in my year at Hogwarts by the time I get to go." Said Leo as they made a calming draught.

After Leo and Aquila both go to bed, Katy would go up to the attic. She opens up a chest full of old photographs and letters. She would look through the pictures and shed one tear, always just one tear. She took out some parchment, quill and ink. Wrote a letter and threw it in the chest locked it up and left. Locking up the attic door and going off to bed herself.

Aquila would often catch her mother either going up to the Attic or coming out of it. It was off limits for the children only Katy was allowed in there. That never did stop her from wondering what was up there, what was her mother doing up there? Aquila has asked many times, but Katy always answers "One day I will tell you, but not today."

As the Summer Katy had made arrangements to go to Landon. They would stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron, Visit Diagonally while there, then take Aquila to Kings cross for the train to Hogwarts. On the last evening home they had a family dinner. Grandma and Katy cooked up a shepherd's pie. They ate it outside under the marvelous August sunset. " One more thing Aquila, Darling before you go." Said Grandpa. "Go into the barn there…" He said pointing to an old barn.

Aquila and Leo walked into the barn and looked around. " Look" Shouted Leo. Pointing towards a litter of kittens. " You may pick one out" said Grandpa from behind them. " Oh Grandpa! Thank you." Aquila gave him a big hug then ran over to where the kittens where playing.

Aquila watched the kittens for a while. She saw a grey one with stipes. A orange one , a Calico and white kitten that looked like its mother. The littlest one was all black. " This one" said Aquila picking up the black one. Her hair turning Bubble gum Pink from the excitement. " Hand it here" said grandpa, taking the kitten. He looked under it. " It's a Girl cat." He said as he handed the cat back over. " Your mum got a cat when she went to school. Miss. May here." He patted the mother cat. " now you get yours Remember now she is you're responsibility. You feed her and Clean up after her. IF she dies you bury her. Understand." George looked down at his granddaughter. " Yes Grandpa I promise I will take care of her." Replied Aquila with a smile. Grandpa George was a Medium height, bolding man. with a bit of a belly. His blue eyes shining behind his spectacles.

Aquila has always loved and helped take care of the many cats that where on the MC. Gregory farm. There where at least a dozen cats here and a dozen dogs. They had about 7 horses and 20 sheep. Grandpa Mc. Greogory was a well of man and well respectable in the area.

George and Mary where both Muggles, so Where their first three children but Katy their youngest was born a witch. Muggle born as they called her in the Magical world. Aquila's father she has no memories of, but according to her mother he was a muggle but he had died in a car accident. Katy didn't know until a few days later that she was excepting Leo.

" What are you going to call her?" Leo asked. " Now you know lad," Said grandpa. " that you can't give a name to an animal without getting to know e'm first." Aquila taught for a moment. " I will write to you as soon as I know her name." Leo looked at the cat for a little while. " I don't want a cat when Its my turn. I want an Owl." He said. Grandpa George looked at him and walked away. " That was rude Leo, Grandpa is nice to give us a cat. When he could sell them instead. You know how popular Mc. Gregory Manx cats are." She said. "yes, Yes, but still how cool would it be to have an owl." Leo replied. "Well you still have two more years anyways." Said Aquila.

The next day Aquila was all packed up. The kitty was in her basket, With the curtains closed so she could sleep in peace. Her hair bright pink once more " All ready?" asked Katy after breakfast. They where gathered around the fireplace. Aquila said goodbye to her grandparents last night after dinner. Katy got out a small box, Aquila took a pinch of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. " Diagon Ally" she said clearly. There was a flash of green fire and Aqilla was gone. She steped out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. A few moments Leo stepped out and the Katy. " you both ok?" she asked. " Yes mum all is good." They replied. Katy talked to Tom the owner of the Leaky cauldron. He showed them to there room. After they got settled in they had lunch down stairs. " Are you ready to do some shopping?" Katy asked them. " Yes." They replied in excitement.

Katy led them to the back alleyway. She taped her wand on the brick wall. IT opened up into an arch that led to Diaggon Ally. " Finally." Said Leo. Aquila remembered the story's that Katy told them about Diagon Ally. Ever since she was Three years old. She has wanted to go there. Aquila couldn't wait to visit Gringotts Bank and see the goblins. Or to visit the Joke shop.

" First we will visit Gringotts. " Said Katy " now when we go in there. It is best not to ask any questions. Stay close to me. " " yes mam" replied Aquilla and Leo. Wen they entered the bank they saw the goblins hurrying around at there work. Katy approached one of them at a desk at the far end of the big hall. " I would like to make a withdraw please," Katy handed over a small key. " from this Vault. She handed a small bit of parchment over to the goblin. He read it, " Very well then" he said " Griphook will take you to your vault.

" Fallow me please," said a second goblin as he approached them. They fallowed him to some double doors down the hall a little ways. The goblin named Griphook whistled and a cart rolled up to them. " Children in back please." He said. Aquilla and Leo got into the back and Katy front with the Goblin. " keep inside the cart at all times please." Said the goblin and they started off. Deeper down they went until the cart came to a stop. " Vault nine hundred and ten." Announced Griphook. " Stay here." Katy told Aquilla and Leo. The goblin unlocked the vault with the little key. Katy filled a purse full of coins. They rode the cart back up to the double doors and left the bank.

" Well, I think Madam Malkin's Robe shop is the first place to go" So they headed that way. A plump with came out " Good morning." Said the witch. " Hogwarts?" " Yes." Replied Katy. " up here dear" Said Madam Malkin pointing to a stool. Aquilla jumped up and Madam Malkin began measuring her. Ten minutes later they left the robe shop.

How about an Ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor?" Aske Katy as they walked by there. Inside there where many different flavor ice-cream's. There where chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry… But also some that Aquilla never heard of. Blood, Raw meat, Firewisky, Butter bear, Pumpkin juice… Aquilla stuck with her favorent Butter Peacon, Leo chocolate chip mint, Katy Firewisky.

After they finished there ice creams they headed over to florish and blots to get Aquillas books. They finished up the rest of the shopping and went to lunch at the leaky cauldron. " Where would you like to go next Leo." Katy asked. " The quiditch shop." He replied. So they headed to Quality quidditch. Where Katy bought Leo a golden snitch. They walked out of the store with Leo letting the Snitch go and catching it right away out of the air. " you are quite good at that." Said Katy They went to the joke shop next where Aquilla got a bag of jokes. They spent the rest of the day exploring Diagon Ally. Had dinner and went to sleep.

The next morning after Breakfast Katy had ordered a cab to take them to kings Cross. Once they got there Aquila and Leo leaned against the barrier between plat form nine and ten. Katy stood in front of them so they would not be seen by the Muggles as they disappeared. Moments later Katy appeared threw with the trolley.

" remember to write once a week. Said Katy as she hugged and kissed Aquila. " I will mother I promise." Replied Aquila. She gave Leo and hug good bye and jumped on the Hogwarts express. She walked along the corridor untile she found a compartment. There was an older girl who also had pink hair sitting in there. " Mind if I join you?" asked Aquila " Of curse." Replied the girl. " Im Tonks." " Aquila Mc. Gregory."

As the train started to pull out of the station a boy with dark hair asked to join them, who's named turned out to be Cedric Diggory. " If I knew you where suppose to have pink hair when you came to Hogwarts. I would of colored mine as well." Said cedric. Aquila and Tonks looked at each other." I don't color." Aquila and Tonks both laughed." " Are you a metamorphism as well?" Tonks asked Aquila shocked. " Yes, my mum said it was rare." Replied Aquila. " It is," replied Tonks. " Thing is, I don't know how to control it." She said. " You will learn. I did," Replied Tonks. " I see it changes with your mood. That is how it was for me."

A few moments later two twin boys came in asking if they could join them. Apparently every where was very full. They where identical from there red hair to the same outfit. " Oy, you're Charlies twin brothers". Said Tonks. They talked about Hogwarts the rest of the trip. " We will be there soon, we ought to change into our robes." Tonks told them. Before long the train slowed down an came to a stop at hogsmade station. Tonks helped them get there trunks down and led them off the train. " You lot will be going up to the castle by boat with Hagrid. " Tonks told them

" There you two are. " said a tall boy with red hair " All right, Charlie?" " Oh, Hello Tonks." Said Charlie shacking Tonks hand. " I was just about to take the lot over to Hagrid." A tall man was yelling for the first years to gather around him. " I will hold a carriage for you then and we can ride up together." Said Charlie as he walked off. " Are you and him…?" Aquila started to ask. " Charlie and I no, We are just friends. We're in the same year but different houses. He's a Gryffindore and I a Hufflepuff." She explained. " All us Weasley's have been a Gryffindore." Said Fred. " expect we will be too." Said George.

"All right there Hagrid?" Said Tonks as they approached. " Good day there Young Tonks. And how was your Summer?" asked Hagrid. " I did, You," It was just as grand as any other." Replied Hagrid. " Well here is this lot of first years for you." Said Tonks. " See you around you four." She said and walked off to join Charlie.

" Well into a boat you four." Hagrid said. They got into a boat and soon al the boats where moving and fallowing Hagrids boat in the front." You will get you're first look at Hogwarts here." Hagrid called out. It was a clear and starry night. Aquila was looking up at millions of stars. She looked down just in time to see Hogwarts come into view around the bend. There where lots of oooh's and awww's

" Now mind your head" Hagrid called once more as they entered into a cavern which was Hogwarts harbor. The boats floated up to the dock. They fallowed Hagrid up a pathway, they reached the iron gates Of Hogwarts. Aquila noticed the bore statues. Tey walked up to the oak doors and gathered around. A witch was on the stairs waiting for them. " The first years, Professor Mc. Gonagall." Said Hagrid. " Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here. You may join the rest if you wish" said the Witch. " Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into our house. There are Four houses named after the founders. Griffindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be your family." Said Mc. Gonagall. " Fallow me" she led them into the great hall where there where four tables sat for the four houses and a fifth table set in the front for the staff. They walked down the middle of the hall. Aquila looked up and saw the roof which also was as clear and showing the stars just like the outside. " Its bewitched to look like the night sky." Whispered Cedric to her. "

Professor set a stool in front of them with a ragged ha ton top. The hat soon broke out into a song about the founders and the four houses. " When I call your name you will come forth put the hat on and sit on the stool. You will then join your new house at there table." Said Professor Mc. Gonagall.

Aquila was the first one called out. She stepped forward. Lifted the hat and placed in upon her head and sat down. " Hmm, what and interesting mind." Said a voice within her head that belonged to the hat. "There is traits from all houses in here. Brave as a Gryfindore like her father , Clever as a Ravenclaw like her mother, Ambituses as a Slythrin like her ancestors, and as loyal and fair as a HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled the last part out for all to hear. took the hat off. " Wait!" yelled Aquila. " What did he mean like my Father?" she asked. " Join your house please Mrs. Mc. Gregory." Professor Mc. Gonagall pointed to the cheering Hufflepuff table where Tonks was wraveing her over to sit in the empty chair beside her. Aquila saw Professor Mc. Gonagall glance at an older man at the head table.

"But" Began Aquilla but Professor already read the next name off her list. She sat down by Tonks and watched the rest of the sorting. Cedric Diggory also had joined them at the Hufflepuff table. Fred and George where sorted into Gryffindore like they said they would be. After the sorting ended Professor tool the hat and stole away and a man stood up " That is Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster." Tonks informed her and Cedric.

The feast had begun and Aquila saw so much of her favorent foods appear she didn't know where to begin. She ate a little bit of everything. " Save room for pudding." Tonks warned her with a laugh. Not too long after she said that did the dishes change disappear and refile with all kinds of puddings. Aquilla ate until she couldn't eat another bite. At last the dishes where cleared and Professor Dumbledore stood up once more. " To our First years Welcome. To older students Welcome back! I Would like to introduce our new Defiance Against The Dark Arts teacher. Professor Dave Knightly." There was an applose. " Our care taker Mr. Filtch reminded me to tell you that the forest surrounded the grounds is off limits. Now it is time for bed So you are well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Off you go." Aquila and Cedric fallowed Tonks and the rest of the Hufflepuff crowd to there common room. They went threw a door in the entryway, Then down some stairs and soon came took a smaller hallway. There was hanging a big portrait of a bowl of fruit. In a nook, their where a few barrels. " To get in you have to tap the barrels in the right rhythm Helga Hufflepuff" Tonks taped the barrels with her wand to show them. A door in one of the barrels opened up and they crawled threw.

Aquila found her room and there on her bed was her kitty playing with a small ball of yarn. Aquila noticed a small bowl of food and water had been put out. She hoped onto her bed the patchwork quilt that covered it looked very lovely. She quickly fell asleep.

Next morning at breakfast she asked Tonks about Helga Hufflepuff. " She was the founder of our house. Was known for being Loyal, Fair, and Just. Also a great cook. The food from the feast is from her recipes. " Tonks told her all there was known about Helga. Aquila left breakfast early and went up to the owlerey to send a letter home. She took out some parchment and a quill and ink and wrote a letter telling her family about her first day, and the sorting. She added for her Grandfather that she decided to name her kitty Helga.

Life at Hogwarts pressed on over the weeks. Aquila was top of her class in most of her subjects. She found History of Magic to be difficult. dragged on and on. There was somethings she had found to be interesting and was able to write notes only during these parts, but most of the time she would doodle on her parchment. Cedric on the other hand whom was sitting beside her was able to pay a bit more attion and would nudge at her if something that sounded aportent came up.

She also was having a little trouble with transfiguration. Aquila asked Professor for extra lessons in Megamophases which she was glad to do. Tonks would often go with her, but did not need them as much as Aquila did. She found potions to be quite easy espacilly since her mother taught her many potions already.

On Halloween Aquila looked forward to the feast, and to see the decorations. Her and Tonks went to the feast with matching orange and black hair and duck faces. All of the Hufflepuffs had a laugh at the different faces they made threw out the feast.

" I think that from here on could teach you in Metamorphoses'." Professor Mc. Gonagall told Aquila after class. "You have progressed well and there is nothing more I can do that she Can't teach you."

The Christmas holiday approached fast. Aquila and Cedric found Fred and George and there friend Lee Jordan on the train and set with them. They played exploding snaps and talked about their classes. It started to get dark and snow. Aquila noticed. " We should be there very soon, maybe we should get ready." Just as she said that the train beguine to slow down.

Once back on the platform Aquila introduced, Katy to The Weasly twins, and Cedric to her mum and brother. In return she met both of their families. " See you after the holidays." Charlie called to Aquila as they walked to their car.

Aquila, Katy, and Leo took a cab to the Leaky Cauldron where they like many other family's, used the Floo network to get home. "Thanks Tom." Katy said handing the bar man a couple of Gallions for the use of the floo network. Aquila told them all abut Hogwarts as they had a quick dinner. " Tomorrow we ae going to decorate." Said Leo in excitement. " He didn't want to do anything until you got home." Said Katy. " you are such a taughtful brother." Aquilla rubbed Leo on the head.

" Maybe tomorrow we could go to Wonderland park and see the lights?" Asked Aquila in excitement. For Wonderland park was a festival of lights that came to town every year for Christmas. It was always her favorent tradition to go see the lights and come home to Hot coco and Christmas movies. " Your grandparents are going to take you tomorrow Sweetheart, but this year Leo and I can't go." Said Katy. " Why?" " I'm grounded." Leo replied. " What! What did you do?"

" It doesn't matter what he did." Katy cut in. which then ended the subject. After dinner they decorated the house. An hour later they where sitting by there fire watching Rudolph. Leo had fallen asleep on Katy's lap.

Leo was sitting on Aquila's bed. I know what is up in the attic." He whispered. " what!" " I went up there, that is why I'm grounded. " Katy opened the bedroom door. " What are you two doing?" she asked. For the rest of Christmas break they didn't get a chance to talk about what was in the attic. As she was getting on the train to go back, Leo whispered " I will send you a letter." They all hugged and Aquila jumped on and headed back to school. She sat with Fred and George Charlie had joined them this time on the trip. They sat and talked about their holiday.

The next day Aquilla received a letter from Leo telling her about the pictures he found in a trunk, of little Aquila playing a big black dog apparently named snuffle. Aquila did not remember the dog at all. That was all that Leo found before he was caught. Aquila told Leo it was probably an old dog of gran and gramp 's.

Leo wrote back saying that it wasn't taken on the farm, but in a city, Probably London. Aquila taught it threw for weeks. Soon letting it go it must have been a neighbor's pet. The cold weather turned into warmer. The students of Hogwarts where now studying and preparing for end of term exams s for Tonks and the other seventh years where preparing for N.E.W.T.s

Easter was a nice break from classed but with the extra time it was mostly spent indoors studying. Aquila would take a few hours of a break each day of the holidays and spend the time outside with the Weasley twins.

Exams came and gone and the last few days left at school they where free. Aquila spent as much of her days as possible with her friends. Fred, and George and her where found making mischief and exploring passageways which the twins seem to know very well for being at school for only a year. They would be outside and wade in the lake while the giant squid splashed them. Charlie the twins older brother would be tickling the its tentacles. The evenings would find her in the common room with Cedric and the rest of the Hufflepuffs. The last night there they had a feast. Slythrin had won the house cup " no surprise there" said Tonks

The last night Aquila could not fall asleep she was sad to be leaving Hogwarts but was happy to be going home.

The End


End file.
